


Ohana

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Loki needs a place to stay.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Ohana

It was well into the night and you were supposed to be asleep by now but no matter how much you tossed and turned, you couldn't get comfortable. If you had been asleep, you might've missed the faintest of sounds coming from the kitchen. Since you were wide awake, your muscles immediately tensed and you carefully and quietly stood up from your bed. Moving to your bedroom door on your tiptoes, you heard the sound of your refrigerator opening. 

You grabbed the baseball bat next to your door and stealthily made your way through the darkness towards the source of the sound. When you reached the kitchen, a figure blocked some of the light spilling from the fridge and you held your breath. You hastily flipped the kitchen light on and you were just about to swing the bat at the intruder when the person held their hands up in surrender. "It seems I need to brush up on my skills in moving about undetected."

The bat fell to hang loosely from your hand as you recognized the voice. The dark haired god spun on his heels to face you with that typical smirk of his.  
"Not to sound ungrateful that you decided to grace me with your presence, but why are you here?"

Loki laughed chastely. "Can I not simply visit a dear friend without having some kind of motive?"

You placed the bat down on the counter next to you and raised your eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to believe that you decided on a whim to visit me in the middle of the night?" 

"Less expecting, more hoping. I do have a favor to ask of you, but I'd rather it wait a bit. It has been a while since I last saw you, how have you been?" For once, he seemed genuinely interested in your wellbeing and it caught you off guard. 

The extent of your relationship with Loki was that you were training partners and occasionally had small talk over coffee during your time at Stark Tower. He still lived there the last you'd heard, but you moved back to your apartment after your latest mission with the avengers. You kept in touch with the group, but you and Loki weren't exactly friends. There was definitely something between the two of you, but it wasn't friendship or hatred. It was something entirely foreign to the both of you, a connection that could blossom if you bothered to give it the chance. 

You crossed your arms over your chest. "Loki, you don't have to pretend that you care for me to do you a favor. What is it that you want?" 

Loki clutched his chest in faux agony, but behind the theatrics you saw a flash of something that looked like regret. "Ouch, Y/N, that hurt. And just when I was beginning to think I meant something to you."

The corner of your lips lifted slightly and you said, "What made you think that?"

Loki pursed his lips in fake concentration before he began counting on his fingers. "One, the last time we trained together, you let me win. Two, you know exactly how I take my coffee and tea. Three, you ask Thor about me every time you talk to him. Shall I continue?" 

You laughed, the slightest blush on your cheeks. "That won't be necessary. I admit I am not entirely opposed to your company, but it would be far more enjoyable if it didn't always come with a price. Speaking of, I'll ask you again, why are you here?"

You gestured for Loki to sit down and he did as you made coffee. You could tell it was going to be a long night. "I would have preferred to ask you a favor of this size with plenty of warning, and I apologize in advance for any inconvenience this may cause."

You sat down across from Loki at the kitchen table, eyebrows raised at his serious tone. "What is it?"

He took his time speaking as if what he said caused him some kind of physical pain. "My brother and I are in another spat. It is nothing compared to some of the disagreements we had in Asgard, but it is enough that we both require space to collect ourselves and approach the situation with a level head. If you'd be so gracious and extend me the courtesy, it would be much appreciated if I could stay here with you a day or two until the tension subsides. I would not ask, but I do not know where else..."

It occurred to you that Loki really didn't have anyone besides his brother, and he didn't have anywhere else to turn. The thought tugged at your heart but you were careful not to show any sign of sympathy. You knew that wasn't what he wanted or needed. "It is no problem for you to stay, as long as you need. You'll have to sleep on the sofa, of course, but I have extra pillows and blankets so it should be fairly comfortable." 

"I am grateful for your kindness." Loki gave you a full smile and a small warmth started to spread in your chest. You didn't dwell on the feeling because the coffee pot dinged, and you asked, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please." Please. You had never heard him utter that word before. It was strange and a bit startling coming from Loki, but you decided not to push it and grabbed two mugs, pouring the coffee. Loki smirked smugly as you put the perfect amount of cream and sugar in his mug, proving his point from earlier, and handed it to him. 

"Shut up!" You laughed, fixing your own cup and sitting back down. Loki smiled and after lifting the mug up to his lips, teasingly uttered, "I said nothing."

"You didn't have to." A warm and comfortable silence fell over the two of you as you drank your coffee. When you were finished, you glanced at him and caught him looking at you. He quickly looked down at his mug, hoping you wouldn't notice the way he stared. Truthfully, he felt like it had been ages since he last saw the light in your eyes and he missed the talks you had in the mornings. He had tried to distract himself from your absence, but every now and then he would see something that would remind him of you and it left him spiraling. Loki didn't know why you had such an effect on him, he just knew that you were on his mind far more than one mortal should be.

You cleared your throat and stood, moving behind him to put your now empty mug in the sink. You turned back around and Loki was standing right in front of you, and it felt more like he was looming over you because of his height. You didn't move as Loki moved a bit closer, reaching past you to put his mug in the sink. He stood close to you for a moment longer than necessary before moving back to the table. 

You were fully prepared for him to say no, but thought it was worth a shot. "Would you like to watch a movie or something? I can't imagine even attempting to sleep after that coffee." 

Loki glanced at you with an uncharacteristically soft smile, saying, "That sounds alright with me."

What changed since the last time you saw him? The old Loki would have cut you off with some sort of excuse that was obviously a lie. The Loki standing before you now seemed, for lack of a better word, polite. 

You made your way into the living room and Loki followed, taking a look around when you turned on the light. "Do you enjoy being here more than Stark Tower?"

You both sat on opposite ends of the couch, an empty cushion between you. You found the remote and fidgeted with the buttons as you said, "That's tough. There are things I miss about being there for sure, but I like having my own space." 

"I'm not going to be messing that up, am I?" He looked down at his hands with an unreadable expression. 

"No, of course not. I just meant that with a floor full of people, especially your brother, it could be a bit much sometimes. It's different being alone with you." You didn't mean for that to sound the way it did, and you hurriedly turned on a movie as a distraction. You flipped a few channels before settling on Lilo and Stitch.  
You snuck a glance at Loki and he had his eyes on the tv with an amused smirk on his face. 

The movie was almost over when it hit you how much Loki was like the little blue alien. Loki isn't from Earth, has chaotic tendencies, and is absolutely adorable- wait, adorable? 

Loki chuckled as Stitch and his creator tossed a galactic gun back and forth, exchanging one liners. The skin next to his eyes crinkled and his shoulders shook slightly with his laughter. Yep, definitely adorable. 

You didn't really notice how long you had been looking at him, or the way you had been looking at him, until he glanced at you. Something in the air shifted, and there was a tension between you that you hadn't realized before.

You're able to conduct interrogations and go undercover with ease but one look from Loki and somehow you were a wreck. You started to nervously ramble. "I'm sorry, it's just.. it's been a while since I've seen you and I missed you, and I'm realizing now that I missed you more than I thought I did, and I'm glad you're here."

Loki hid the quirk of his lips with his fingers, realizing that you must have felt what he was feeling. Your eyes were wide as you realized what you just said, and you ran a hand through your hair in frustration. Loki thought you'd never looked more beautiful than in that moment, and he had an overwhelming urge to kiss you.

You continued, "Not that I'm glad you had a disagreement with Thor, I just-"  
That's when Loki's lips claimed yours, gently but urgently. You didn't realize how long you had been craving that feeling until that moment. Your eyes closed and Loki tugged you by your waist further into him, his lips slowly moving against yours. You rested your hands on Loki's chest, feeling his heartbeat against your palms. 

You pulled your head back a little, resting your forehead against his. Your eyes fluttered open and you smiled a little hazily at Loki, and he gave you a smile in return that left you breathless. His lips met yours again and you considered yourself to be the luckiest person on Earth.


End file.
